Russian Roulette
by Abstract Buttercups
Summary: Life, like RR, is when you think you have a chance, then someone laughs and pulls the trigger. He was only dealt one good card and he blew it. And she would always remember him. A very sad little one-shot.


**Note: Do NOT read unless you can handle VERY sad stuff. I own my imagination, not the characters. Enjoy! **

**PS: Sorry if it's vague, and BTW, it's based on the yellow heart event.**

_I'll always remember  
>It was late afternoon<br>It lasted forever  
>And ended so soon, yeah<br>You were all by yourself  
>Staring up at a dark grey sky<br>I was changed  
><em>

It was early autumn when it all began. He was a friend of her cousin Molly's. She said, hey, can I introduce you? I bet you guys would be great. The double intender was not missed by the blonde.

The moment they had met, Claire knew just like that he was going to change her and her him. Something clicked in her mind as she saw those unshed tears, eyes hard, fighting for a way to rationalize the turmoil within.

_In places no one will find  
>All your feelings so deep inside<br>Was there that I realized  
>That forever was in your eyes<br>The moment I saw you cry  
>The moment that I saw you cry<em>

_It was late in September  
>And I've seen you before<br>You were always the cold one  
>But I was never that sure<br>You were all by yourself  
>Staring up at a dark grey sky<br>I was changed_

He loved the grey sky. His namesake, he said with a false smile. He was known to be flirty, which Claire was annoyed by, but chose to ignore. She had a bigger mission: those tears. And so after a few weeks of idle chit-chat, she thought she was getting no where. And then out of the blue, he looked her in the eye and said:

"What's the deal? Most people… they don't dig deep like you. My only real friend is Molly…" Claire smiled at him.

Progress was progress.__

_In places no one will find  
>All your feelings so deep inside<br>Was there that I realized  
>That forever was in your eyes<br>The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you  
>I wanted to make it go away<br>I wanted to know you  
>I wanted to make your everything<br>Alright_

Several months flew by. He stole, she talked. By moonlight they were themselves, by day, only in thought. Claire, she kept talking. And one day, he listened. And he trusted. He broke down sobbing. He didn't fight her calming voice, her arms around his shoulders as they sat in the grass. He told her everything and nothing. He mostly rambled. And then he felt better… because he finally had someone who was willing to listen.

No matter how crazy he thought he sounded.__

_I'll always remember  
>It was late afternoon<br>In places no one will find  
>All your feelings so deep inside<em>

_Baby, oh no no  
>Forever was in your eyes<br>Was there that I realized  
>That forever was in your eyes<br>The moment I saw you cry_

She was always worried; worried this lost boy would get caught. He didn't deserve the life he had, the hand he'd been dealt. No one ever did. But she tried to tell him that he could change if he wanted, that it's not about the cards you get but how you played them.

He bitterly joked he only knew go fish.__

_Baby Cry!  
>The moment that I saw you cry<br>Oh no no  
>I think I saw you cry<br>The moment I saw you cry  
><em>

But the thieving didn't stop. He regretted every moment, because him and her, it felt like they were one person over two bodies. He didn't want to cause her pain. But he felt he wasn't good enough to change.

He needed the vase. He needed the money. And as he left the inn, she said "I'll cover for you." He hesitated slightly, then kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll always remember." He whispered.

But he didn't get away. Harris and the rest of the angry villagers could not listen to reason. They made him pay for their crimes as archaically as the rest of the town's existence was.

They played Russian roulette with him at dawn the next day on the beach.

_I wanted to know you  
>I wanted to know you<br>I wanted to know you_

She'd wanted to know him, Molly had encouraged her. She did. They knew each other like no one else. They say you learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you learn to love someone when you find out what makes them cry.

And as she cried for the loss, she knew she had to always remember Skye, because no one else would.

His tears, his eyes, the moment she saw him cry…

**End Note: I know, I'm sorry~ I just had to. Send me reviews of you crying if you want. The song is "Cry" by Mandy Moore, and it's from the movie "A Walk to Remember" based on the book by Sparks of the same name. I highly recommend it.**

** This is for those out there who have felt that things just ain't fair. And just when you think it will get better, life teases you by taking the happiness away. Like a kid watching from out side a candy store, maybe?**


End file.
